catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Birch
Birch is a handsome, slender, white tom with patches of dark, gray brown tabby fur on his face, legs, and tail, a ginger muzzle, one deep blue eye, and one golden green eye.Revealed by Nightfall. History :Birch is born to Nightfang and Dovefeather, two loners who used to live in ThunderClan. :Birch is very shy, tentative, and gentle. He likes to explore, but is hesitant about it sometimes, and always prefers for his father to go with him. He and Moon often ride on Nightfang's back while he gives them a tour of the forest. :One day, Birch tries exploring on his own, and wanders off. Unbeknownst to Birch, he wanders very far away from his home, and has a lot of fun by himself. Around sunset, he sees a very young she-cat hunting, and is taken by her swiftness and beauty. As shy as he is, he is afraid to say hello, and watches her in the bushes, following her for a while. Soon, she catches a whiff of his scent, and turns around to see him in the bushes. She grows a bit angry, and he emerges shyly. He apologizes for following her, and says that he admired how well she hunted. She is in a bad mood, and tells him to get lost. She sits down, and Birch notices that her tail is cut, and bleeding. He tentativly walks over to her, and sits down beside her. To his surprise, she allows him to lick her cut, and she even seems to find relief from it. She talks to him for a while, telling him that her mother had been murdered by Gaara, and that her brother and father were dead as well. Birch feels very sorry for her, and sympathises. The she-cat asks him if he has a place to stay for the night, and he realizes that he doesn't know where he is, or how far he is from home. He worriedly admits that he doesn't, and she invites him to stay the night with her and her adopted family. Birch is very grateful, and she gets up, starting to lead him to the barn where they lived. Before going any further she turns around, and tells him that her name is Rose. Birch introduces himself as well, and the two head out. :Upon arrival, Rose's friends Forest and Princess prepare a nest for Birch, and get him something to eat. Birch thanks them, and settles down for the night. :The next day, Birch and Rose go for a walk out in the woods. As they come up a trail, they see Gaara up ahead. Birch hesitates to go any farther, for he is a bit disturbed by Gaara's bizarre appearence. Rose becomes a bit angry at the sight of Gaara. At that moment, Anokoku, Rose's other brother, appears, looking grim. He says farewell to Rose, and assures her that he had to do this. Birch is confused, but Rose seems to understand that Anokoku is about to commit suicide, by asking Gaara to kill him. Rose pleades with Anokoku, but the black tom had already made up his mind. He runs forward, and he and Gaara begin to fight viciously. Gaara brings out some sort of weird sand demon, and crushes Anokoku. Birch is horrified, and traumatized as he watches another cat die. After Anokoku is dead, he and Rose hurriedly run away to escape. Birch grows terrified when he realizes that Gaara is running after them. Rose skids to a halt, and turns around, viciously asking what he wanted. Gaara asks Rose to pass on a message to her uncle, Kovan. Afterwards, Rose and Birch hurry away. :Birch continues to be afraid of Gaara, and is a little more uneasy around strangers. While out with Rose one day, he sees Gaara nearby, but Rose reassures him that they would be fine. :Rose leads him to the lake, which is frozen over. Birch and Rose are fascinated, and Rose leaps onto an ice flow. Birch hesitates, but Rose calls him over. Birch jumps onto the ice, and soon, both are leaping along the ice flows in the water. Birch stops on one, and glances over at Rose, who is on a different piece of ice. Suddenly, Rose slips, and falls into the icy depths of the water. Terrified, Birch leaps over, and plunges into the water. He is surprised by the cold, but ignores it, and searches frantically for Rose. He sees her struggling deeper into the water, her thicker fur dragging her down. Birch tries to swim down to meet her, and she plunges down farther into the water. She finds a rock, and she kicks off with her hind legs. Birch realizes what she is doing, and pushes upward, trying to get to the surface. By this time, Birch feels as if his lungs are about to collapse. Finally, he breaks the surface, and gulps down mouthfulls of air. Rose helps him onto an ice flow, and they both sit their for a moment, gasping and trying to catch their breath. Birch looks up, and sees that Gaara had been watching them the whole time, without raising a paw to help them. Birch's distrust of Gaara grows. :He and Rose make it to the shore, where they collapse on the grass. Gaara walks up to them with some suspicious looking black seeds. He nudges the pawful of seeds towards them, saying that they were poppy seeds, and would help them to rest. He leaves immediatly after, and Rose narrows her eyes at the seeds, and openly refuses to touch one. Birch trusts Rose's judgement, and agrees not to eat one. :That night, he and Rose snuggle close, still feeling cold. Forest and Princess comfort them, and give them plenty of prey to warm them up. Forest finds them some real poppy seeds to calm their nerves. :The minute Birch falls asleep, he has a dream. :In the dream, he is back by the lake shore where he and Rose had been the night before. But this time, there was a beautiful rose, and a silver birch tree growing near the shore, tall and strong. Birch is captivated by both, but all of a sudden, the rose starts to wilt, turning darker in color, the petal whitering. The birch tree's bark begins peeling off, and the trunk turns a sickly shade of yellow. He notices a pawful of familiar black seeds at the rose's stem, and the birch's trunk, obviously causing the two to die. His dream self desperately wants to save the rose, but his paws wouldn't move. He watches as the rose and birch whither up completely, and die. :Birch wakes with a start. Somehow, he knew that the rose in the dream had represented the cat asleep beside him, and the birch tree had represented himself. He realizes with shock that Gaara had been trying to poison them with the seeds the previous afternoon, and they would have died had they eaten them. :Birch doesn't tell Rose about the dream, for fear of worrying her. :When Gaara continues to be a threat, Birch becomes quite distressed. Rose often comes back to the barn with injuries she had received from fighting Gaara. :While out on a walk, Gaara calls him over, wishing to speak to him. Hesitantly, but desperate to prove that he wasn't the scaredy cat Gaara said he was, Birch follows Gaara into a tree to talk. To his great surprise, Gaara apologizes for scaring him, and tells him that he was trying to change his ways as a killer. Birch starts to feel hope rising in his chest, and he asks if that meant he would leave Rose alone. Gaara shakes his head, saying that he had a certain desire to kill Rose. His heart sinking, Birch stiffly tells Gaara he is proud of him for trying to change his ways, and leaves. :He later speaks to Rose about his and Gaara's encounter. Rose doesn't seem particularly worried, and reassures him that if she died, it would be because of fate, not Gaara. Not feeling much better, Birch reluctantly agrees to drop the subject for the time being. :One night, Forest and Princess return from a hunt carrying Rose's body. Birch is horrified, and Forest reassures him that Rose is still alive. Forest and Princess tend to Rose, and nurse her back to health. Birch waits by her side the whole time, praying to his ancestors that Rose would be alright. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :NightfangRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living Mother: :DovefeatherRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living Brother: :MoonRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living Sister: :RosebudRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living Grandfathers: :VolefurRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :BurnpeltRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmothers: :HawkshineRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :CopperfallRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Grandfathers: :FirepeltRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :RiverfallRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :YewfootRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Grandmothers: :HawkfireRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :LightfireRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :BluemoonRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Great Grandfathers: :LizardtailRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :StreampeltRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Great Grandmothers: :RipplefrostRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :EchowaveRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Aunts: :DriftcloudRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living :LightpawRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :ShadowpawRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :FoxcloudRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living Great Uncle: :IcepawRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Great Aunt: :FlamespiritRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Great Uncles: :NightwhiskerRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :SunblazeRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living :FrostwingRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Great Aunt: :MintblazeRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Great Great Aunt: :BlacksongRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living Cousins: :FlarecloudRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Living :WavepawRevealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters